


An Effort in Persistence.

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: word count: 939warnings: soulmate AU!, the anxiety of meeting new people.





	An Effort in Persistence.

Logan was a businessman, he worked all day every day and hardly took any time for himself. His day was planned from the beginning to end. Wake up at 6:30, leave home at 7, get coffee at the local coffee shop at 7:55, then off to work. 

He usually stayed overtime at work, both finishing projects and starting new ones. He’s technically required to work from 9-7, but he always leaves at 9. He’d get home, eats and goes to sleep at exactly 11:30 after doing more work on the computer. He gets exactly 8 hours of sleep and then begins the cycle again. 

His schedule never changes, he follows it every day, exactly as before. Not even the timer on his wrist disrupted the routine. Today, however, his normal coffee shop was closed, meaning Logan would have to go 20 minutes out of the way to get his absolutely necessary cup of coffee.

Virgil loved his job, it was small and quiet, just how he liked it. A little hole-in-the-wall cafe hidden between a bookstore and a music store. Only the regulars came in, people he had come to know. Virgil almost never had to deal with new people, besides the occasional wanderer who usually became a regular. 

Today, however, was different. The larger coffee shop was closed for renovations, meaning all of that shop’s usual customers were coming in as well, as it was the next closest. As more and more people he didn’t know flooded the normally quiet cafe, Virgil could feel his breathing getting heavier.

“Hey, Verge! You’re not scheduled to work today. what are you doing here?” a voice asked off to his right. Virgil turned and saw his co-worker Patton.

“I forgot.” Virgil smiled at the older man, mouthing a thank you as he passed him. Virgil had only just started his shift but Patton knew of his anxiety with new people. Virgil walked into the break room rubbing his arm. Glancing down he saw his timer change from 20 minutes to 2 days and 40 minutes. Virgil shrugged, grabbed his things, and left the store.

As Logan entered the little cafe that was overflowing with people he felt off. Out of habit, he looked down at his wrist, something he did when he was nervous. The number on his wrist caused his heart to flutter and his feet to stop. 20 minutes, he looked away from his wrist and around the store. As he looked to the front of the store he saw the cashiers switch, before looking back down. The timer had changed to 2 days and 40 minutes. He walked to the counter and ordered, thinking that his soulmate had left the store. He grabbed his drink before leaving the store quickly.

Virgil was working the register again, filling in for Patton to return the favor from two days before. The larger cafe was open again, and besides from the few new regulars they had gained, it was back to people he knew. As he handed the last person in line their drink he saw his wrist, 40 minutes. He suddenly felt nervous. He decided to keep an eye on the door.

“Hey, Verge, the machine’s broken. Can you take a look at it please?” Thomas, the owner, asked.

Virgil nodded, moving away from the counter to the back of the machine. Thomas taking his place at the register. Virgil glanced back at his wrist before he began to look at the machine.

Logan’s timer was driving him crazy, it kept changing. Every little thing he did had it changing. He couldn’t help but look at it after everything he did. It was impacting his work as well. He couldn’t focus and thoughts of meeting his soulmate were always in his head.

Eventually, Logan decided to take a rare day off his pattern. 

He still awoke and followed his usual schedule, except he went to the other coffee shop, instead of his normal one, to hopefully get to the root of the problem. After all, that shop was where his timer first started malfunctioning. 

As he entered the coffee shop he once again glanced down. 3 minutes changed to 4 days right as the two people at the counter switched. An idea formed in his head and he walked to the counter. He would wait for the other man to come back and see what happens.

“Hello, what can I get you?” the man whose name tag said Thomas asked.

“Oh uh, one black coffee please,” Logan answered. The man nodded, typing it into the register.

“That’ll be $2.30, please. It’s a good thing you didn’t want a latte the machine’s broken,” Thomas spoke as Logan handed him the money. 

Logan smiled politely, as the man fixed his drink and handed it to him. Logan took the drink with and went to sit at a table. He finished his drink in ten minutes but continued to sit there for another ten minutes, watching the counter out of the corner of his eye. When the younger man had finally returned, he stood and walked to the counter to return his mug.

Logan made it to the counter and opened his mouth to speak, but as he went to speak a loud ding rang out in the coffee shop. Followed by another ding, softer this time. Both men looked down at their wrist, Logan watched as the other man pulled back his hoodie sleeve. Both timers were zeroed out. Logan was the first to smile.

“Hi I’m Logan,” he spoke softly. The other man smiled as well.

“Virgil.”


End file.
